poptopicaideaspagefandomcom-20200214-history
Night at the Museum Island
Walkthrough Go in the museum on main street Talk with the woman at the front desk, say you want a job, see will lead you to Cecil the previous owner Talk with Cecil and say you want a job, he will say 'come back tomorrow and I will tell you' Exit the museum and go on Twisted Street, go in house number 213 and go to sleep The Next morning you must go to Cecil in the museum and ask Cecil for the job, he will say yes he gives you all you need Then you see the nightguard Larry, talk to him and go to his sons hockey match, play on his team, score a goal, he will thank you an give you a lucky charm Then go to the museum for your first night, Larry will be there he tells you he has to go to the bathroom Then you will see the whole museum come to life, Larry will get out and you must start running You and Larry are getting chased by a dinosaur, you have 1 minute to get in the 'Hall of African Mamalls' Then you will see lions, you must run in the jungle and a monkey will steal your keys and Larrys But you have a lucky charm, use it an the monkey will fall and you will get the keys Get out and then you will be chased by Atilla the Hun and his Huns escape in the elavator It will become morning, you and Larry go out of the museum, you and Larry will go to the libary to study Then the 2nd night you are greeted by Thedore Rossevelt, go upstairs and he will lead you to Akmenrahs Room He will say the tablet brings the dolls to life, then he leaves, but some mini dolls traps you and Larry, you wake up to no more moving dolls, then you must go in your apartment to study more, then it is night Go to the museum, you will see Larry bought his son Nicky then Cecil will knock you over and run to Akmenrahs room and steal the tablet You must unleash Akmenrah, you will see all the dolls fighting and Akmenrah will make an annoucnment next thing you know you have an army to get the tablet Go outside and ride on Rosevelts horse to catch Cecil Boss Battle You must avoid 15 bombs dropped by Cecil then when you catch up say Dakota! The horses will stop and you will take the tablet The next morning your boss will fire you and larry but he sees tons of people coming to the museum He will give you the Island Medallion and Nightguard of the Year Items Nightguard Card Nightguard Badge Lucky Charm Keys History Book Horse Whip Akmenrahs Tablet Island medallion Nightguard of the Year Badge Places Main Street Twisted Street House 213 The Forest Museum Hall Hall of African Mammalls Minature Room Ice Rink Members Items Glow in the Dark Flashlight Powered Akmenrahs Tablet Night Guard Suit